Percy Becomes A God
by Caleb-Jackson
Summary: What if Percy didn't have the reason to stay mortal after the Titan war because he didn't love Annabeth? Because he was gay? This is the story of Percy becoming a god, falling in love, and his adventures as well as the adventures of his future children. SLASH! Don't like, don't read. MPREG! Rated: M
1. I Get Blessed By A Goddess

_Hello everybody! I know this is kind of an overused plot, but I'm hoping I can make it unique-ish. All of my warnings didn't fit into the summary box, so I'm putting them here. This is a SLASH story. If you don't like, don't read. There will be violence in some of the chapters, and some swearing. Due to this, the story will be rated M. I hope you all enjoy reading the story, however._

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I am a teenage girl. SO obviously, I don't own Percy Jackson. Any quotes have been cited. The only things I own are the children that will come in later.

* * *

" **'I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time.'**

 **I stared at him, stunned.**

 **'Um... a god?'**

 **Zeus rolled his eyes. 'A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.'**

 **'Hmm,' Ares mused. 'That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea.'**

 **'I approve as well,' Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth." The Last Olympian (Pages 350-351)**

* * *

I followed the line of Athena's sight, and saw Annabeth smiling. I looked back at Zeus. "Can I have a moment?"

"I suppose," he replied, sighing.

I turned and ran to where Annabeth was standing with Thalia, who had moved away from Artemis. She slapped me across the face. The gods chuckled at that.

"Why are you hesitating?" Thalia whisper-yelled angrily.

"What about you guys?" I answered. "Not to mention they all think I'm dating Annabeth.

The gods gasped.

"They're eavesdropping," Annabeth said, dropping her voice to an even lower volume, so that Thalia and I had to lean in even closer to hear her. "Percy, remember when you told Thalia, Rachel and I that you were gay?"

More gasps. I remembered the event clearly, and realized what she was talking about, but the gods had no idea what she was insinuating.

"Oh my gods," Thalia muttered. "Can we talk about anything?" She yelled the last part at the Olympians, who looked sheepish.

"Anyway," Annabeth said. "Go get 'em tiger!"

I gave her a strange look before she shoved me back in front of the Council. I noticed that both Hades and Hestia were sitting on thrones now. They had clearly been put back during our conversation.

"I accept," I said. Annabeth and Thalia jumped up and high-fived. Zeus smiled, a rare occasion.

"Very well," he said. "Come forth Perseus Jackson."

I stepped forward, nervousness overwhelming me for the first time since the gods had come into the ruins of what had been the throne room of Olympus. Zeus studied me. "Do you all agree that Perseus shall become a god?" he asked the Council. To my surprise, everyone nodded. Zeus and the gods turned to me and I heard them chanting, before I was enveloped in gold and my world went black.

* * *

 _I felt nervousness. Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel all stood in front of me, looking at me expectantly._

 _"I'm gay," I told them, not wanting to beat around the bush._

 _The three girls took me into their arms in a tight hug._

" _Percy," Thalia said, forcing me to look into her eyes. "It's okay. But you do realize we're going to pester you now."_

 _The three grinned wickedly._

" _So Percy," said Rachel casually. "Who're you crushing on?"_

 _My thoughts started to wander as I thought about the man, or god, I had realized I was in love with not long before I decided to out myself. His long, flowing blond hair and his perfectly blue eyes. The sun god. Apollo. He was just perfect, even if he told really bad haikus._

" _Percy," I heard Thalia call. "Olympus to Percy!"_

 _I jolted out of my thoughts, blushing._

" _Well obviously there's someone," Rachel said. "Who?"_

" _Oh gods," I groaned, making the girls even more intrigued. "Fine! It's Apollo."_

" _Apollo?" Thalia asked. "As in the sun god?"_

 _I nodded. She laughed. "Percy you really do enjoy making things complicated for yourself."_

* * *

"Percy!" I heard a voice calling. "Percy?! Wake up."

"No, mom," I muttered. "I don't wanna go to school. I'm not feeling well..."

I trailed off at the sound of laughter. This was followed by my head being tilted back and an ear next to my lips.

"His breathing sounds fine," I recognized the voice as Apollo's, and hoped I wasn't blushing. I was in love with him, and I had just called him mom! Oh gods. Speaking of which...

I sat up quickly, knocking head first into the sun god's forehead.

"Ouch," he cried, stumbling back. "Give a guy some warning next time."

I was sure I was blushing now. The gods were standing in a half circle around me, in their human sizes.  
"How do you feel, son?" Asked Poseidon.

"Like I got hit by a bus," I answered truthfully.

"Well," said Apollo. "That's to be expected."

He stood me on my feet and conjured a mirror. "Take a look," he said.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and did a double take. I still looked like Percy, but I looked so much... different. I had grown several inches, looked a bit more toned, and my sea green eyes now had flecks of gold in them.

"Holy shit," I muttered and was rewarded with scolding looks from Hera, Artemis, and Hestia.

Zeus grinned at me, for maybe the first time ever. "There will be a party held tonight on Olympus, and you will be able to see your friends again. Now everyone else, go finish your duties, I will be speaking with Perseus."

He took me around Olympus, which I was surprised to see had already been repaired enough that the gods could have living space until Annabeth redesigned it. "Now Percy," Zeus said, as we pulled to a stop by what looked to be a newly added palace. The design was very simple, yet homey enough to look livable. "This is where you will be staying for now, but of course it will be redesigned by the daughter of Athena. The one next to it is Apollo's and the one across from yours is Artemis' but she mostly sleeps in camp with her Hunters."

I nodded, before a question popped into my head. "What exactly am I the god of, Uncle?"

Zeus chuckled. "I was getting to that. You are going to be the god of rivers, heroes, and time, since you defeated Kronos. Alright?"

I nodded again, before he continued:

"You will receive training over the next few months from Chiron and your father, but then whatever you do will be up to you. I will leave you to rest, I will have someone fetch you when it is time for the party. And, just as a warning, don't drink anything Dionysus gives you."

With that, he walked off, leaving me to explore the building in front of me. It had regular living areas: a kitchen, living room, fireplace, bathrooms, bedrooms; as well as a game room, in home theater, study, a gym, and a basement with a pool. It was amazing. I found the room which was obviously mine and collapsed onto the bed, promptly falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, I was awoken by a bright flash of light and opened my eyes to find Hermes standing there. "It's time to go," he said. "Come on. I get to teach you how to flash places. Focus on the throne room, and your body will appear there."

I did, and when I opened my eyes, I was there.

"Whoa," I muttered, and felt Hermes flash in beside me.

"Cool, right?" he asked, and I nodded. He grinned. "I'll leave you with your friends, then," he walked off to where Hestia and the Big Three were standing.

"Hey," Nico said. "Lord Perseus. How does it feel being a god?"

"Please just call me Percy," I replied. "And it's extremely weird."

"We were worried Percy," Annabeth said. "You've been unconscious for nearly two months."

"Two months?" I asked.

"Which means," Thalia said. "That you are a very powerful god. Zeus is considering putting you on the Olympian Council. What are you the god of anyway?"

"Gods," I muttered, trying to remember. "What did Zeus say? I'm the god of rivers, heroes, and time."

"Time?" Nico wondered aloud.

"Zeus said something about having that power due to defeating Kronos," I replied.

They nodded. I remembered what Annabeth had said earlier.

"Is he seriously going to put me on the Council?"

"By the looks of that throne," Thalia answered. "Yes. Yes he is."

I turned around, and saw a new throne standing with the other fourteen. It had crevices that appeared to be like what a river would look like on a map, as well as several hourglass shaped things engraved into the wood. My mouth dropped open.

"He can't be serious," I said.

Thalia smirked before she dragged me into the crowd of gods. "Let's party!" She yelled. Nico and Annabeth rolled their eyes before following us. After a while, I ended up getting separated from them. I looked up and saw that Artemis had pulled me away from the crowd.

"You looked overwhelmed," she said, since she was at the receiving end of my questioning look. "Have you seen your new throne?"

She led me towards a garden not far from where the other gods were. "Yeah," I answered. "It's just-wow. I never expected becoming a god, let alone an Olympian." Artemis smiled kindly at me.

"Oh dear," she said, looking in the direction of the party. "It seems your friends have been kidnapped by Aphrodite."

I looked and sure enough, Annabeth and Nico were standing there, looking slightly terrified. I noticed Thalia standing a little way off, trying to stay hidden. Annabeth glanced at me before whispering something to the love goddess.

"She's probably asking about the whole not dating Annabeth thing," I said.

"That was a shock," Artemis replied. "Even I thought you two were together. I was not expecting that you were gay."

"Yeah," I muttered sheepishly. "Most people don't."

"Don't be ashamed," she said. "You're not the only one on the Council that isn't straight."

I looked at her questioningly.

"My brother," she answered. "Is what the mortals call bisexual. You've heard of his former lovers?"

I nodded. "Wasn't one of them turned into a tree?"

"Yes," Artemis replied. "My brother has never had much luck with his mortal lovers, they were all killed. But anyway, I will leave you be now. Enjoy the rest of your party."

She stood up and walked off, leaving me to do a victory dance. Apollo was bi. I couldn't believe my luck.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the party had ended until I heard a fellow Council member sit down next to me and lightly slap my cheek. I turned and saw Aphrodite.

"Thinking about the one you love?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I can feel the love coming off of you in waves, so the answer is obviously yes. Now, Perseus, we don't normally give gifts around here, but I've decided to help you."

I looked at her confused. She smiled and placed her hand on my head gently. I felt a wave of power run through me. Again I looked at her, now even more confused.

"I gave you my blessing," she said. "You will now be able to tell the emotions of the one you love. And though I can't tell who he is just yet, I'm sure he'll notice you sooner or later."

She stood up and walked around the corner, and I heard her talking to someone, and saw the moon goddess standing there. As I turned to get up, I heard Aphrodite say:

"Look, Artie, I have no idea what you said to him earlier, but you made him a very happy god."

I smiled again before flashing into my room and falling asleep.

* * *

 _I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Since it is summer break, I hope to update two to three times every week, possibly more, but even during the summer I am fairly busy, so we'll see. Please let me know if you have any suggestions, and even if they are not what I had in mind I will try to acknowledge them all in some way. Thanks for reading the first chapter! :)_


	2. I Get A Date With The Sun God

**Hey everybody! It's chapter two. Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter, but I will make it up to you. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. Or the Greek Gods. And I'm not Rick Riordan. So...yeah. I don't own it.**

* * *

After a couple months, I had gotten the hang of being a god. I was able to control my domains now, and didn't have to do things under training supervision. I was currently sitting in a meeting of the Council. Well, it wasn't an official meeting, as they had all just kind of been there, but there were some arguments going on, so that made it a meeting. Right? I wondered if I should tell Apollo that I could hear his music.

"Apollo!" I heard Zeus yell. He turned to look at his father. Zeus continued to shout. "Turn that infernal noise down! It's disturbing everyone."

Ares laughed. "Yeah punk," he said. "Turn it down. And remember, you're not the favorite."

Apollo stood up and walked out of the room. I felt a wave of emotions flood over me. Remembering Aphrodite's blessing, I quickly got up and followed. I found him outside his temple, crying softly into his hands. I sat down next to the sun god.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up at me shyly. Something that was so un-Apollo-like that I almost took a double take.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "Was that a normal occurrence?"

"Yeah," he said, wiping his eyes. "They're always going off about how immature I am. And then dad yells at me. And someone else mentions how perfect Athena is. How she's dad's favorite."

"Apollo," I said. "Do you act like you do because you're trying to get your dad's attention?"

"Not just his," he replied. "None of them would notice me unless I act the way I do. I'm just a nobody."

"Not to me," I said before I could stop myself. I blushed. He gave me a look.

"Really?" he asked, reaching to brush my long bangs away from my face.

I nodded. Our faces were barely an inch apart. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I leaned into him, brushing my lips against his. The feeling of his lips against mine was more perfect than I could imagine. He grabbed the back of my head in his hands and deepened the kiss. After about a minute, we pulled back from the kiss, gasping in air.

"Wow," I said. He grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," he replied. "I have to go land the chariot though. Get dressed in something casual. I'll pick you up in front of the gardens at nine."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied, before he flashed away. I flashed back to my palace and realized that I only had about an hour until my date with Apollo.

* * *

I put on one of my favorite green button up shirts and a pair of jeans. I brushed my teeth before going to the gardens to sit and wait nervously for the sun god.

"Hello, Percy," a voice said, and he jumped before seeing Lady Hestia sitting in the hearth across from the gardens, tending gently to the fire. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I have a date," I answered. She smiled at me, just as Apollo appeared around the corner. He pulled me into him and kissed me softly.

"Let's go," he said. I smiled at Hestia as we flashed out, who looked extremely happy for us. But I knew she wasn't going to say anything to anyone else. I looked around at the place we had arrived at and recognized it immediately. Montauk.

"How-?" I asked.

"Did I know?" he finished the question. "I pestered my son Will. He's apparently close with your friend Nico Di Angelo, who apparently can't keep a secret."

I grinned. We walked along the beach for a while until Apollo led me up the side of a cliff that was overlooking the sea. There, I saw several small candles that were lit, as well as a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Did you do all this?" I asked.

He nodded. "I've loved you ever since I saw you two years ago," Apollo admitted. "I had to."

"Really?" I asked. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way. I had hoped when I found out you were gay, but I still wasn't sure. Not until this afternoon. How did you know I was feeling bad, though?"

"Aphrodite blessed me. On the night of my party. She said I would be able to feel the emotions of the person I truly loved."

He grinned. "Remind me to thank her." He crashed his lips into mine. The kiss was heated and passionate. Apollo pulled me against him. I moaned into the kiss. I could feel the blood rushing down my body as pleasure ran through me.

"Let's go back to my place," Apollo said. He flashed us back to his palace, vanishing the picnic as we went.

* * *

 **That was a mean place to end, wasn't it? Don't worry fellow readers it will continue in the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story and I promise to make up the length of this chapter in the next one. :)**


	3. We Get Revenge On The Lord Of The Dead

**Hey everyone. This is chapter three, and, as promised, it's longer than the last chapter. There is SMUT in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Richard Riordan, and therefore do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Apollo and I landed in Apollo's bedroom; more specifically, on Apollo's bed. As soon as we were on the mattress, Apollo claimed my lips with his own in a bruising, passionate kiss. I moaned as he pulled me against him, the friction against my erection sending waves of pleasure through my body. Apollo was equally as hard. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, and I tilted my head to give him more access. He chuckled.

"Enjoying this?" he asked teasingly.

I thrust my hips against him in response, causing him to groan loudly. He unbuttoned my shirt and trailed kisses down my torso before undoing my pants. I undid his shirt and tore it off him as he looked up at me and smiled before swallowing me to the root. I moaned loudly. Neither of us noticed the Lord of the Dead flash in to the hallway adjoined to the bedroom.

"Hey Ap- HOLY HERA!" he yelled, staring at us shocked.

Apollo made a scrambling movement to throw a sheet over the two of us. Well that had officially ruined the mood.

"Out!" Apollo yelled.

Hades didn't need to be told twice. He was gone in flash of golden light.

"Oh gods!" I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to face him again."

Apollo nodded.

* * *

The gods looked at Hades as he flashed into the throne room, blushing and looking completely embarrassed.

"What happened, brother?" Zeus asked. "And should we find Apollo and Perseus for the news?"

"No," Hades gasped. "They already know. Dear gods that was awkward."

"Did something happen with Persephone, Uncle?" asked Artemis.

"No," Hades replied. "Geez, if you would stop interrupting you would know by now."

"Why do I feel it has something to do with Perseus and Apollo?" asked Hestia.

"Because, well," Hades replied. "It does. Apparently they're dating. And-oh gods. I walked in on them.. you know."

Hermes burst into laughter. "That's hilarious."

"Yeah," Hades said snarkily.

* * *

"Damnit!" Apollo swore.

"What?" I asked.

"He told the Olympians what happened," Apollo answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Hephaestus TV was filming in the throne room when he flashed in."

"Shit."

"That's right."

"We need to get revenge on him."

"I love that idea my little sea prince."

Apollo kissed me again, but it was a soft kiss, our lips barely touching. It was nearly identical to our first kiss.

"Now," Apollo said, breaking away. "Any ideas?"

"Well-"

* * *

Hades had sat on his throne, head buried in his hands. The other gods were still chuckling over the predicament he was in.

"Whatever," he said. "You all aren't helpful. I'm going back to the Underworld."

He flashed into his own room before he discovered it was covered from ceiling to floor in balloons. At least Persephone was staying with her mother. He vanished the balloons, and saw a note float down. It read: Payback! HAHAHA! -Apollo. Hades glared at it.

Apollo switched off the television, smirking.

"That was entertaining," I said, smiling at Apollo.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, it was."

I hugged him. "Thanks," I said. "This morning was soo embarrassing."

Apollo nodded. "Yes." He pulled me against him again like he had this morning. He kissed me again.

"I love you," I said with complete sincerity.

"I know," Apollo replied, throwing me his signature cocky grin before he picked me up and carried me back into the bedroom. "And don't worry, I put anti-flashing wards up."

* * *

The next day I woke up intertwined with Apollo. I smiled and kissed him softly before slipping back to my palace quietly. I looked over the rivers and saw that everything was going as normal, which was good. Everything was well at Camp Half-Blood as well. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw my father standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied. "So... you and Apollo..."

"Oh gods," I said, before shouting. "Damn you Hades!"

"Is it true?" Poseidon asked. "Are you really together?"

"Yes, dad."

"Percy, he doesn't exactly have the greatest track record with being faithful," Poseidon said. "But if he's truly the one you want, I'll leave it be. For now. But if he hurts you, he will answer to me."

"He won't dad," I replied.

Poseidon rolled his eyes before flashing away. Apollo flashed in barely a second later.

"There you are," he said. "I was wondering where you had gone."

I smiled. "Sorry for leaving," I said. "I was being talked to by rivers."

He nodded, before he pulled me in for a kiss.

"This time," he said. "I'm waking up next to you."

He grabbed me again, and once again he teleported us into his palace. He kissed me, pulling me against him, and I felt his arousal pressing against my thigh. I moaned as I thrust my hips against him. I trailed my lips down his neck, before I almost literally tore his shirt off. He groaned.

"I swear to Hades," I murmured against his skin. "If we get interrupted, again..."

"It's already taken care of," Apollo replied.

He had undone my shirt, in a less violent manner than I had his. He looked up at me before flicking his tongue over my nipple. It hardened instantly under his touch, causing me to moan loudly. He smiled before traveling lower, and much like the previous morning, took me into his mouth. Waves of pleasure traveled through me.

"Oh Apollo," I groaned and he looked up at me, making himself look infinitely sexier. It didn't take much longer after that until I came down his throat, groaning with pleasure. Apollo collapsed onto the bed next to me. I grabbed his hand and found it to be sticky. I looked up at him and he blushed.

"You came?" I asked. "From sucking me?"

"Seeing you in that much pleasure was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he answered. "And I mean that. But it has also worn me out, so let's go to bed." I nodded and once again, we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter three! Once again, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I promise to update soon.**


	4. How I Met Your Mother

**Hello everyone. This is chapter four! It's very fluffy. I kept going AWWW! as I was writing it so long story short, my family now thinks I'm insane. But oh well. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. I think we should have this covered by now, but I'll say it again. I'm a teenage girl, not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up to a pair of gorgeous blue eyes looking down at me. I smiled, before leaning up to kiss the sun god. He smiled back at me as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

"Hello, yourself," I replied.

"We have to face everyone today, you know," he pointed out, sounding slightly put out.

I groaned. "Noooo..."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Percy. We should probably go now."

We flashed on some clothes before we flashed into the throne room. Luckily for us, no one was there except for Zeus. I noticed that my throne had been moved next to Apollo's in the lineup. Zeus grinned at us. It felt weird to be on the receiving end of his grin rather than his glare all the time.

"I heard you put on quite the show for Hades," the King of the Gods said.

I buried my face into Apollo's shoulder, trying to hide my embarrassment. Unfortunately for me, that was when everyone else decided to flash into the throne room. They noticed me standing there, obviously embarrassed, and they burst out laughing. Apollo was also blushing.

"Great," I whispered to him. "We've faced them. Can we leave now?"

"No," Apollo whispered back. "The only reason they all flashed in at the same time was because Zeus called them. Though that might have just been because he wanted to embarrass us." He turned to Zeus. "What did you call us for?"

"Nothing," Zeus said. "I just wanted to see your face, son. And to tell you that Hades sends his apologizes, as well as to tell you that you have mentally scarred him. But anyway..."

Apollo flipped him off.

"Okay," I said to him. "Let's calm you down."

I teleported us to the middle of Central Park, onto a bench.

"You are now Fred," I told him. He nodded and altered his looks to that of his disguise. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," he said. "I was really upset."

I nodded, before laying my head on his shoulder, and staring into the park.

"Percy!" I heard a voice calling. I turned and saw my mother and Paul barely before I was embraced in her arms. "Thank the gods, you're alright! Why hadn't you contacted us, we've been so worried!"

"I was a bit busy," I replied. "I'm sorry. Umm... and well I'm a god now."

"Whoa," said Paul. "Do I have to bow to you now?"

Apollo burst out laughing. My mom turned and noticed him.

"And who might this be?" she asked.

"I'm Percy's boyfriend," Apollo replied. "Are you his parents?"

"Well, I guess you know about Percy being a god then," Sally said. "Well, his father is one as well, but I am not. This is my husband Paul. We are both mortal. I'm going to assume you're an immortal as well?"

"Why yes," Apollo answered. "Yes I am. My name is Fredrick, it's nice to meet you. I'm not actually a god, but I was granted immortality by the gods in the early 1900's."

Percy rolled his eyes, and Apollo smirked at him.

"It's very nice to meet you Fred," my mom said. "Though Percy didn't tell me he had a boyfriend. Well, I haven't seen him since the end of the war, though. How long have you been dating?"

"About a week," Percy answered.

"Ah," said Paul. "So not very long, then."

We shook our heads.

"I'm really happy for you Percy," my mom exclaimed, hugging both of us. "But Fred, if you hurt my baby, you'll have me to answer to."

I blushed. "Mom-" I was cut off by Apollo.

"I promise that I'll never hurt him," he said. "And I mean that. Plus his father has threatened to kill me if I do, and even though I'm immortal, I don't doubt that he would."

My mom smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he would as well," she said. "He's rather protective of Percy."

I nodded. "Okay mom," I said. "I hate to cut this short but we have to go. It was nice to see you again Paul."

They gave us one last hug before we teleported back to Olympus.

"That was interesting," I said. "And really, _Fredrick?_ "

He laughed.

"You didn't have to say that you weren't a god," I said. "You shouldn't say that you're less than you are, even if everyone makes you feel like it."

"Everyone but you," he replied, pulling me in for another passionate kiss. "I love you."

It was the first time he had said it. I couldn't believe it. There were butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I said:

"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed me again. And it may have been my imagination, but I thought I heard Aphrodite squealing in the distance.

* * *

 **That's the end of that! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. I plan to send them on another date in the next chapter, so if you have ideas, I'd be happy to hear them :). Thanks for reading!**


	5. I Get A Solemn Vow

**Hello everyone again. This is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. There is smut in here so.. yeah. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, because I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The next night, after Apollo had landed his chariot, before picking me up and heading out. It was slightly chilly outside, considering it was the beginning of autumn. He took me to an Italian restaurant not far from Olympus. About halfway through our dinner, I saw Nico di Angelo and Apollo's son Will Solace walk in. Apollo had noticed them as well.

"Great," he muttered under his breath. "That makes this more awkward."

"At least they haven't noticed us," I replied.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just weird seeing your son on a date at the same restaurant you're on a date at."

I nodded. Not that I knew anything about it. Apollo seemed to notice me tense slightly and realized what he had just said.

"Percy," he said. "I'm not going to see another mortal woman while I'm with you. I love you."

"I know," I replied. "I just- I don't deserve you. I-"

He cut me off by kissing me passionately.

"Here," he said. "I, Phoebus Apollo, swear on the River Styx that I will never see another man or woman whilst I am in a relationship with Perseus Jackson."

Thunder boomed. I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled, before he looked at the bill we were presented with. He stuffed in some dollar bills before we walked back outside.

"Flash or walk?" asked Apollo.

"Let's walk," I answered. "I get to spend more time with you."

He smiled and we turned in the direction of the Empire State Building. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked and he pressed light kisses on my forehead.

"I love you," I said, smiling up at him.

"I know," he replied cheekily. "Let's flash from here. I don't want to have to deal with the guard."

We flashed into the familiar entrance of Apollo's palace, but I grabbed his hand and led him outside and next door to mine.

"We always go to your place," I said. "But I have another idea for tonight."

I led him through the gym and down to the basement. I kissed him on the lips before stripping him to his boxers. He grinned as I did the same. I led him around the corner and into the room with the pool, that was surrounded in glass.

"You coming?" I asked as I jumped into the deep water. He followed me in quickly.

"You can't catch me!" he taunted, and we spent the next hour chasing each other around in the water. I finally caught him and pinned him against the wall of the pool, kissing him hard.

"You're beautiful," I told him, taking in his wet hair that was falling over his eyes, which had a mischievous glint in them.

He smiled. "I have an idea. Come on, let's go to bed."

I flashed us upstairs, drying ourselves as we went.

"Well that's useful," Apollo laughed. "Now, about my idea..."

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I want you to take me tonight," he replied. He lay back on the bed and I crawled on top of him, resting my lips in his neck, sucking slightly before moving down and playing with his nipples.

"Oh Percy," he moaned.

I smirked, happy that I was making him feel pleasure. I moved lower, teasing his erection with my mouth while I lubed my fingers and pressed one into his ass. He moaned loudly. I entered another finger and scissored them, feeling the ring of muscles clamp down on them tightly. I entered a third finger and made sure to hit his prostate a few times before pulling them out and placing my cock at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded, lust and excitement shining in his eyes. I thrust into him in one swift motion, and then stopped letting him adjust to my size. Apollo let out small moans of pain, before it slowly started to feel better. He began to rock back against me, trying to get me to move.

"Move," he commanded, and I started to thrust in and out of him. He moaned again, but this time from pleasure. I was quickly reaching my climax point, so I took one of his hands in mine and wrapped it around him, and started to pump them up and down. Apollo's eyes widened as he felt his own hand against himself, and I felt the muscles in his ass clenching around me as he reached his climax and came, spraying both of use with his cum. I thrusted twice more before I came deep inside of him.

"Wow," he said, as I pulled out and laid down next to him. "That was amazing."

I smiled sleepily. He took me into his arms again and we fell asleep.

"I can't believe you made me see that," said Artemis to Aphrodite, who was giggling madly.

"They're so in love!" Aphrodite squealed happily.

"I get that," Artemis said. "Why'd I have to watch them make love?"

"Because," Aphrodite answered. "You're a big prude, you need to learn more."

"Whatever," Artemis replied. "I'm going to bleach my brain out now."

"Have fun!" Aphrodite called after her, before turning to go to her own palace.

* * *

 **Hasn't anyone told them that spying is rude? Poor Artemis. I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise to update again before Sunday, depending on how long it takes me to write the next chapter.**


	6. We Find Out Something Surprising

**Hey everyone! This is chapter six! I want to thank Lilireyna for helping out with the idea for this chapter. It was not originally what I had had in mind, but I realized it helped a lot more with the plot of the story. So, thank you Lilireyna. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson. All of the rights belong to him.**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Heading over, I saw Apollo resting with his head on the porcelain of the toilet. He flushed it and stood up shakily to brush his teeth.

"Hey," he said when he saw me.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "You okay?"

He nodded. "There's that stomach bug that's been going around Olympus. I must have caught it from one of my patients. I'll go drink some nectar and I should be fine."

I nodded and he turned and walked into the kitchen. I followed him, playing with the ring on my finger. You see, a week ago, Apollo had asked me to marry him. In front of all of the Olympians. Needless to say, even though I was embarrassed, I said yes. I sighed, remembering the moment.

* * *

" _Apollo?" Zeus called. "You said you had an announcement to make."_

" _Oh.. umm, yeah," he said, standing and addressing the Council. "Umm.. Well this is more directed to one person but here it goes. Perseus Jackson, I love you and always will. You make me feel bright even when everyone else is holding me back and putting me down, and for that I'll always be grateful. I love your selflessness and humility, and I have just one question for you."_

 _He got down on one knee and fiddled with something in his pocket before continuing:_

" _Will you marry me?"_

 _I was too shocked to speak, but I knew what the answer was. I walked over to the sun god and pulled him into a searing kiss. Aphrodite squealed loudly behind us. He took the ring and placed it on my finger, before he pulled back from the kiss._

" _I love you," he said._

" _I love you too," I replied._

* * *

"What has you grinning like that?" my fiancee asked as he came back into the bedroom.

"Just remembering the Council meeting," I answered.

"I love you," Apollo said, kissing me.

"I do too," I said. "But you're sick. Get off!"

He laughed. "Well I have to go back to the infirmary anyway. See you later!"

* * *

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to visit my mother and Paul.

"Percy!" she exclaimed when she saw me at the door. "Where's Apollo?"

She hadn't been upset when we told her who "Fred" really was, and I loved her even more for that. And of course Paul had thought it was cool as well.

"He's in the infirmary working," I answered. "There's a stomach bug going around Olympus."

"Well that's no good," Paul said, coming up behind my mother. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Everything's finished," I answered. "It didn't take long between Aphrodite, Hera and Thalia to figure everything out. It's going to be at Montauk in two weeks."

"Montauk," my mom smiled. "I've always loved that beach."

I smiled. "It's where he took me on our first date."

We all smiled before Paul said:

"You said Apollo was helping patients in Olympus. Are you worried he's going to get sick too?"

"Well," I replied. "He might already be. He's been throwing up in the mornings, but later in the day he's fine."

"Hmm," my mother said, thinking for a moment before walking off, and then returning with a rectangular box. "Have him take this tonight. I know it works for us mortals, and I'm not sure about immortals, but it's a good idea anyway."

"Alright," I said. "Thanks mom, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Speaking of which, I should probably head back."

I hugged my mother and step-father before flashing back to our palace, which had been recently been designed by Annabeth. She was absolutely thrilled we were getting married. I found Apollo lounging on the couch watching Finding Nemo. He looked up when I snorted.

"There you are," he said. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to see my mom and Paul," I answered. "They're ecstatic over the wedding. And my mom says she hopes you feel better and to take this."

I handed him the box. He nodded and beckoned for me to follow him into the bathroom, before he opened the box. He took out the contents in shock.

"Percy," he said. "This is a mortal pregnancy test."

I shrugged. "No harm in taking it I guess," I said.

"I suppose not," he said, and took a medical urine sample jar from the cabinet.

He did his business before setting the test in the jar and onto the counter, setting a timer for fifteen minutes. We watched more of the movie until the timer went off. He glanced at me nervously before picking up the test and throwing away the jar. He handed me the test.

"I don't think I can look at it," he said.

I peered down at the plastic stick in my hands. A blue plus sign was staring me straight in the face.

"Oh my gods," I gasped, before embracing Apollo in a tight hug. "We're pregnant!"

"Damn," said Apollo. "I always thought it would be you who got pregnant. But on that night, I wished upon a star that we could have a baby, and well... I guess my wish came true."

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "But we're going to need a lot of Artemis' help over the next few months."

"Don't I know it," he said. "Let's go tell her."

We flashed into the street and almost immediately found the moon goddess, who was sitting outside of her temple.

"Hey sis," said Apollo as we walked up to her.

"Don't call me sis," she said. "But hello. And greetings to you Perseus."

I dipped my head in acknowledgment.

"Well," Apollo said. "We didn't come here to bug you, sis. We have news."

She cocked an eyebrow, as if telling him to go on.

"We're having a baby," he said. The goddess squealed, which was very unlike her.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she exclaimed. "This is so exciting! Well, which one of you is pregnant?"

I pointed to Apollo and she smirked at him. She guided him over to the steps.

"Alright, lay down," she told him, she said resting her hand on his stomach and examining carefully. "It seems you're about four weeks along, considering the size of the baby. Even as the goddess of childbirth, it's still too early for me to tell the gender, but I should be able to in another six weeks if you ask me then. Congratulations guys!"

She then got up and walked down the street, like nothing had happened.

"Oh, by the way," she called back. "There's another meeting tonight. Don't puke Apollo or you might have to let the cat out of the bag earlier than you want to."

I nodded and gave her a thumbs up before helping Apollo up so we could walk back to our palace. When we got there, he turned to me and asked:

"What cat?"

I spent the rest of the day laughing over it. Leave it to Apollo to not understand a common expression.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know whether you would prefer the baby to be a boy or a girl, so I can look for a name, which will be revealed in the next 2-3 chapters. Thanks for reading and I promise to update soon.**


	7. The Big Day Arrives

**Yay! Chapter 7 is here. Wedding time! I had so many feels while writing this, oh my gods. They're finally married, and everyone knows there's a baby on the way. Hope you enjoy reading. I've had one review on the gender of the baby so far, so please continue to send those in. So far we have:**

 **Boy-1**

 **Girl-0**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

It was finally the day. The day of the wedding. I was as nervous as hell. But I also couldn't wait. I was in a cabin at Montauk with my mom and Paul, as well as Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover.

"It'll be fine, sweetie," my mom reassured me. "Your father will be here soon."

I messed with the tie around my neck some more and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey!" Thalia exclaimed. "Don't mess up your hair, we just managed to tame it!"

"Apollo likes it when it's messed up," I said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "We just spent two hours trying to get it to lay flat. I don't care if he likes it. We aren't going to let our work go to waste."

"Fine," I said, smoothing my hair back down.

The door opened and my father appeared.

"Hey," he said. "You ready, kiddo?"

"Kiddo?" I asked. "I'm not five anymore, dad."

"I know," he replied. "I just can't believe my baby is getting married."

"Isn't Sally supposed to say that?" Thalia asked.

"...Maybe," he said, and we laughed.

He grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the cabin and behind a pair of doors that were hiding us from Apollo and Hermes (his best man) views.

"Good luck," Thalia muttered to me before she walked through the doors with Artemis, followed by Annabeth and Hestia.

Nico nodded to me before he walked through. He was my best man, which we decided that he would take the place of the traditional maid of honor. Hades and Persephone were standing at the doors, holding them closed.

"You ready?" they asked, and I nodded.

They let the doors open and Poseidon held my arm with his as we started to walk down the aisle. Zeus, Apollo and the rest of the procession were standing at the end of it. Apollo's jaw had dropped open when he saw me, and it made me smirk a little inside my head. I was glad I could make him speechless. We reached the end of the aisle, and Poseidon hand my arm to Apollo, who then took it and linked our hands together.

"Who gives this man to be wedded to this man?" asked Zeus.

"Her mother and I do," I heard my father answer.

Zeus nodded before continuing. "As you all know, we are here to join these two men together in the ceremony of matrimony-hey that rhymed- are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I sucked in a breath, but no one spoke up. No objections came.

"Very well," Zeus said. "You have written your vows, and now you will exchange them."

Apollo let go of my hand briefly to pull out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Percy Jackson. I met you, what, four years ago now? Sorry about the whole nearly dying in the chariot thing. I instantly loved your sense of humor, and your sarcastic attitude, even though it made the other gods want to incinerate you for it. Then you became the prophecy child, and you became a god yourself. Aphrodite blessed you, and I have to say once more that I'm thankful for that. You knew how I felt even when no one else did, and you brought me up when I was down. I hope you can do the same again in seven months time."

There were gasps as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"I love you Percy," he finished.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but blinked them away because I had to speak now.

"Apollo," I started. "When I met you, I remember being slightly taken aback at how laid back you were, compared to the other gods I had met so far. I was amazed at how different you acted. When I became a god, I had no idea why you were like that. You were kind enough to open up your heart to me, and I saw how you really felt, and I still do. I love you. You're an amazing god, and man, and I feel as if I don't deserve you, but I love you. Just please no haikus."

He laughed as I finished speaking, and I saw happy tears shining in his eyes as well. We turned back to Zeus.

"Pheobus Apollo, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, hold, and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he replied, looking straight into my eyes.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, hold, and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I answered, putting all the sincerity I could into the two words.

"Can I have the rings please?" asked Zeus, and they were handed to him by Hermes and Nico. "These rings symbolize your love and commitment to each other forever. Apollo, take the ring and place it on the third finger of his left hand then repeat after me. I, Pheobus Apollo,"

He did so, then said:

"I Pheobus Apollo,"

"Take thee, Perseus Jackson,"

"Take thee, Perseus Jackson,"

"To be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"To be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life," Apollo repeated, before flashing a dazzling smile at me.

"Now, Perseus," said Zeus. "Take the ring and place it on the third finger of his left hand. Then repeat after me. I, Perseus Jackson,"

"I, Perseus Jackson,"

"Take thee, Pheobus Apollo,"

"Take thee, Pheobus Apollo,"

"To be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"To be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life," I finished the words and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"By the power invested in me by the gods, I pronounce you husband and husband. Apollo, you may kiss your groom."

Apollo brought me in for a tender, soft kiss, and I could hear the cheers of the people attending the wedding. He grabbed my hand as we pulled back, and we turned and walked down the aisle.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, review baby gender choice for naming purposes and thank you for reading! I'll update soon.**


	8. An Embarrassing Speech Is Made

**Hello! This is chapter 8! There is SMUT again. So, yeah, if you don't like smut, don't read it. Please continue to review gender preference, because gender will be revealed in the next chapter. Votes so far:**

 **Boy-1**

 **Girl-2**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I am clearly not Rick Riordan, so I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to him.**

* * *

The reception for the wedding was held in the Mount Olympus throne room. We were greeted by our guests.

"Congratulations, you two," Artemis said, giving us both huge hugs, followed closely by Thalia and Annabeth.

My father and mother also gave us hugs, as well as Paul.

"If you hurt him..." all three said, and I laughed as Apollo's eyes widened in fear.

"I promise I won't," he replied. "I love him."

After all the guests had spoken to us, it was time for dinner. We had a classic Greek meal, which had been Apollo's idea. I enjoyed it a lot. As we were eating, Nico stood up, and tapped on his glass with a fork, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Um.. well," he says. "As the substitute Maid of Honor, one of my very best friends got married today. To my boyfriend's father, which is slightly weird, but hey, Greek Mythology is messed up."

Everyone laughed at that, and even Nico smiled before continuing.

"I met Percy when I was physically ten years old, even though, technically speaking, I was old enough to be his grandfather. That was also when I met Apollo. I was amazed by him. He was the second god I had met, other than my father, and of course Lady Artemis, who had just saved us from being obliterated by a manticore. I think Percy was glad I was annoying him for a change. And then we almost died because of Thalia's superb driving skills. And now before she zaps me, to Percy and Apollo!"

"To Percy and Apollo!" everyone replied.

"Well," Hermes stood up. "I've always known Apollo, he's my brother from another mother, literally. I didn't meet Percy until a few years ago. I was immediately entranced by him. He had a sarcastic sense of humor, as well as a carefree attitude, which made me wish he was my kid. He was able to see the good in my son Luke, even when he was possessed by the Titan lord and doing extremely bad thins, and I want to thank him for that. And so, I give your marriage my blessing. And Apollo, don't let him leave your honeymoon suite."

I blushed, and several people laughed. Hermes sat back down, signaling the end of his speech. After that, we cut the cake and danced for a while before Apollo announced that it was time for us to leave. He flashed us to a private island in the Pacific that he had managed to rent. There was a lot of white sand, as well as a beautiful white cabin that looked more like a palace. He grinned at me before flashing us into the bedroom of the cabin. I fell on top of him as we landed, and he moaned as my hips brushed against his erection. He and I had previously made the agreement that during his pregnancy, I would be on top, because things might not go well if we were both pregnant, at the same time. I snapped my fingers, and within a moment we were both left as bare as the day we were born. I leaned down and kissed him, a tender kiss, filled with love and passion, before bringing my lips down the side of his jaw and running my tongue down the side of his neck.

"Oh, Percy," he moaned.

I smirked before moving lower, using my fingers to play with his nipples as my mouth explored his naval. This was the first time in a week that we had done anything sexual, other than kiss, because both Apollo and I wanted to be traditional. I moved down further, wrapping my lips around the head of his penis before engulfing him. I ran my tongue up and down the underside of his shaft, and my right hand to pleasure the bit of his erection that I couldn't reach. I glanced up and saw Apollo had his head thrown back, mouth open as groans escaped him, and I could feel his hands tangle in my hair.

"Oh...OH! Percy, I'm going to cum!" he exclaimed, and I felt thick streams of fluid as I sucked harder.

He collapsed underneath me, and I smirked at him, making sure he was watching before swallowing his cum. He moaned again.

"Gods, Percy," he said. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

"Because," I replied, kissing him again. "And you love it."

"I do," he replied.

I immediately after that decided I would surprise him. I positioned myself once again so my head was in between his legs, and I spread his cheeks with my hands, and I flicked my tongue against the puckered ring of muscles at his entrance.

"Percy?" he asked uncertainly, and I grinned at him before repeating the action, his eyes not leaving mine.

I flicked my tongue twice more before pressing into him. He moaned loudly. I thrusted into him with my tongue a few times, beginning the lubing process, before pressing a finger into him. I probed his prostate a few times before adding another finger, scissoring them.

"Percy..." he moaned, and I added another finger. "Enough with the fingers!"

I smirked at his impatience, and placed the tip of my erection at his entrance, and pressed in only slightly, holding myself there.

"Percy!" he screamed. "Stop teasing me!"

I pressed myself into him, moaning at the tight heat. I felt Apollo's nails scratching down my back as I thrust in and out of him, adding to the pleasure.

"Apollo," I groaned, thrusting harder into his prostate.

It didn't take much longer for Apollo to cum after that, the muscles of his ass contracting against me, causing me to climax as well, spilling myself deep inside of him.

"That was amazing," I said, pulling out of him.

"Yeah it was," Apollo replied sleepily, resting his head on my chest as I lay down next to him.

"I love you," I murmured, waving a hand to clean us, and the bed, up.

"I love you too," he replied, and before long, we were both fast asleep, memories of the wedding flooding our dreams.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed! This is last chance to state your gender preference, I will be choosing the gender based on popular demand, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon, but I'm going to be at dance camp for the rest of the week, so the next update might not be up until Sunday. I will try to update Saturday, though.**


	9. We FInd Out What Our Baby Is

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 9. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I had an amazing time at dance camp, but now every part of my body hurts, so yeah. Hope you all enjoy it. Shoutout to Lilireyna for part of the baby's name, though I did change the spelling. :)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. I'm not Rick Riordan, rights belong to him.**

* * *

We had a wonderful week long honeymoon, full of love, laughter, and of course, sex. We were now back on Olympus, attending to our duties for the day. We had an appointment with Artemis later to find out the gender of the baby. I was currently with Rachel, as she and I were going to be painting the palace as a surprise. Apollo had a week long trip to go on after our appointment and we were going to get right down to it. Get your minds out of the gutter, I didn't mean it like that. I was broke out of my thoughts by a certain sun god walking up behind me.

"Hey," he said. "I saw Rachel leaving. What was she doing here?"

"She and I were talking," I answered. "And she has an idea for a late wedding gift but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Fine, be that way," Apollo said, pouting. "Get up, we have to meet Artemis."

We walked over to her palace and found her on the couch.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

We looked at each other, slightly nervous, before nodding our heads.

"Alright," she said, jumping off the couch and forcing Apollo down onto it. "It looks like you'll be having a... girl! Congratulations guys!"

Apollo jumped up and wrapped me into a hug.

"A girl!" he exclaimed. "We're going to have a beautiful baby girl!"

I nodded enthusiastically. "We should have a party," I said. "To let everyone know."

"I agree," Artemis said, and Apollo nodded as well.

* * *

Over the next week, we planned a fun get together that would be held once again at Montauk. At the party we had a great time catching up with everyone. Finally it was time to announce the gender. Artemis handed us a cake and two knives.

"It's pink on the inside," she said. "Strawberry and buttercream frosting."

"Sounds great," I said, smiling.

We placed the cake on the table in front of us, eyes resting on us expectantly. We both sank the knives into the cake before pulling the piece out, making sure the pink inside was visible. Everyone went nuts. I lost track of how many hugs we were pulled into. When the party ended, we traveled back to our palace.

"Thank you," Apollo said.

"You're welcome," I replied. " I guess we can start thinking of names now, even though we still have five more months."

Apollo smiled. "I like the name Iliana."

"It means bright," I said, surprised that I knew that. "I do like it, but I don't know if I like it as a first name."

Apollo nodded. "It can be her middle name then."

"What about," I thought for a minute. "Larissa?"

"No," Apollo said. "I don't like the way Larissa Iliana sounds."

I nodded.

"Elaina?" he suggested.

I shook my head. "They sound too similar." An idea popped into my head. "What about Cassandra?"

"Cassandra Iliana," he said. "Cassandra Iliana. Cassandra Iliana Olympia. I love it!"

"I guess that's her name then," I smiled, kneeling so I could kiss his stomach. "Hey Cassandra. That's your name now. I'm your daddy. You're inside your mommy right now, but we'll get to see you in five months."

I stood up to Apollo laughing at me. I kissed him softly before we got into bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the fun we had had that day.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get an update up quickly. Next chapter will be up asap! Love you guys!**


	10. We Have A Baby

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 10. Baby Cassandra is making her debut! It was really fun to right the chapter. Sorry if it seems short, that's because most of it is dialogue. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to him.**

* * *

The next few months almost flew by. Apollo was currently stuck in a meeting which I had to return to after Rachel finished showing me the paintings she had done. Our palace looked amazing, and there was a portrait of a different Olympian god in each room. Apollo and I had been painted onto our bedroom wall, Poseidon in the bathroom, Hestia in the living room, Demeter in the kitchen, and so on.

"This is amazing Rachel," I said.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now you should probably get back now. Apollo looks like he's ready to pop. I'm happy to help once little baby girl is born. What are you going to name her?"

"We've already told you Rachel, we're not telling," I answered. "And thank you. I guess I'll be going now."

Rachel nodded and turned away as I flashed back into my throne.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Apollo whispered to me after Zeus acknowledged me, then continued speaking.

"It looks amazing," I said, before noticing he was gripping the arms of his throne tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Apollo said. "She's just been kicking harder than normal and it's making my stomach and back hurt."

"If you're sure..." I trailed off before turning back to Zeus.

An hour later, I saw Apollo bend over, clutching his stomach, for what seemed to be the sixth time in the past half an hour. Only this time, I felt a splash of liquid on the floor, and saw all of the color drain out of Apollo's face.

"Fuck," he said, causing everyone to turn and stare at us. Artemis seemed to realize what was going on because she yelled:

"Everybody out!"

Even Zeus didn't question his daughter. Within seconds, we were the only three in the room. Artemis got Apollo into a position so he was leaning back against me.

"Have you been having contractions all day?" asked Artemis, and Apollo nodded, gritting his teeth.

"Well they're happening only a few minutes apart now," she revealed. "It's time. I'm going to have to cut you open to get her out, but you should be able to heal yourself. Alright?"

Apollo nodded. Artemis took out her dagger and I squeezed my eyes tight, keeping a hold of Apollo's hand. I opened them again to the sound of a baby's wail. Artemis was holding a light pink blanket in her arms.

"Oh my gods," Apollo said, holding out his arms, and his sister passed her into them. I moved over his shoulder to watch the sleeping face of baby Cassandra.

"She's beautiful," I said, and Apollo nodded.

Golden light shone and then we were surrounded by the rest of the gods.

"Is this my granddaughter?" Zeus asked quietly, and we nodded. Zeus and Poseidon carefully took her from us and held her gently.

"What's her name?" Persephone asked.

"Cassandra," I replied. "Cassandra Iliana."

"She's so pretty," Aphrodite said, taking Cassandra into her arms. "Has she opened her eyes yet?"

We shook our heads. The rest of the gods had chances to hold her before Cassandra was given back to us. She started to fuss slightly in my arms, and Artemis handed me a bottle. Cassandra took it eagerly, and after burping her, she settled down. She scrunched up her face slightly, before it relaxed and her eyes opened. They were a brilliant blue, like Apollo's. I gasped, and everyone turned to look at me.

"She opened her eyes," I said in explanation.

"What color are they?" Apollo asked, leaning over.

"They're blue, just like yours," I said, kissing his forehead.

"She's perfect," he said.

"She is," I replied. "She is."

* * *

 **Yay, baby is here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to update soon. Have a great week! Thanks for reading.**


	11. We Give Cassandra A Huge Present

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long. There's a bit of a time skip from the last chapter, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan. All rights belong to him.**

* * *

Cassandra grew up so quickly. Today was her third birthday, and in just six more years, she would learn what she was the goddess of. She was quite beautiful as well, in my eyes. She had curly brown-gold hair, and sapphire blue eyes like Apollo's, and paler skin like mine. She was the light in our lives, no pun intended. And speaking of her:

"Daddy! It's time to go!"

"I'm coming!" I answered.

I walked out of our room and found Cassandra standing next to Apollo. We headed out to the throne room and found the rest of the Olympians waiting for us. Cassandra was immediately enveloped in hugs, so Apollo took the chance to whisper to me:

"Did we get Cassandra a gift?"

"Kind of," I replied. "We made her a gift."

"We did?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I answered, and he hugged me.

"That's awesome," he said.

"Ew! Mommy, daddy stop it," Cassandra's voice broke into the tender moment, and we laughed.

After that, we had cake, and then Cassandra was very excited, because it was time for her to open her presents. From Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, she got a pretty charm bracelet with a lightning bolt, seashell, and a pirate flag. I smiled at that. From Aphrodite and Hephaestus, she got a cute pink toy phone. From Ares she got a plastic sword, which she seemed excited about. Hestia, Demeter and Hera had also gotten charms for her bracelet. Artemis got her a plastic bow and arrow. Dionysus got her a box of grape juice, and we rolled our eyes at that. She had also received gifts from my friends, and mom and Paul.

"What do you say sweetie?" Apollo asked her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," I said. "She hasn't gotten our gift yet."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly, looking around, since there was no other box in sight.

I got up and whispered in her ear.

"Really?!" she screamed, excited, and we nodded.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I'm gonna be a bug sister!" she exclaimed, and everyone turned to Apollo, who pointed at me.

Artemis ran up to me, and I was wrapped in a hug.

"Congratulations!" she said. "And you're having a boy this time."

We smiled.

* * *

After the party, we headed back to the palace, and tucked Cassandra into bed.

"Just think," Apollo said, shutting the door as he walked out of her room. "In nine more months, we're going to have a little boy. Cassandra's excited."

"I know," I replied. "And I am too. But the baby boy is making me tired, so let's go to bed."

"As you wish my Sea Prince," Apollo said, laughing as he picked me up and carried me into our bedroom.

* * *

 **The end! Again, I hope you all enjoyed and I will update soon. If you have any suggestions let me know! :)**


	12. We Have A New Addition

**Hey guys! Soo sorry for not updating sooner, but my parents surprised us with a three-week trip to my grandfather's house. And he lives in the middle of nowhere with no cell service or wifi, so I wasn't able to update. With that said, here's chapter 12! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the brilliant book series that is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick RIordan, all rights are his, not mine.**

* * *

Cassandra was as excited as ever to meet her new brother. It was almost my due date and I was visiting my friends at Camp Half Blood for the first time in forever.

"So when are you due?" Annabeth asked.

"Soon," I replied. "Very soon. Cassandra's excited."

"I'll bet," Thalia replied. "I also bet Apollo is being super overprotective."

"He is," I answered. "Which is probably why Dionysus is spying on us."

The two girls, as well as Nico and Grover turned around, shocked to see the other god looking at us intently.

"Wow," they said in unison.

I chuckled.

"What are he and Cassandra doing today?" Annabeth asked. "You said earlier that they were having mother-daughter time."

"I think they went to the beach," I answered. "But I'm not sure. Either that or they're having a picnic in central park."

"That sounds nice," Thalia said. "So how are you feeling about having the baby?"

"Let's put it this way," I said. "I am very, very nervous, but, I also want my little boy to leave my body, because I would like my body back to myself."

They all laughed.

"I see the baby boy doesn't have a name yet," Grover commented, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We have had some ideas but they don't feel right. Apollo said he felt the same way until we came up with Cassandra."

They nodded. "What was brought up?" asked Thalia. "Sorry, I'm just really curious."

"Well, " I replied. "Apollo came up with Flash. Because he thought that would be funny. We also discussed Christopher and Nicholas, but they just don't feel right to me."

"Maybe it'll come to you when the baby is born," Nico said, which surprised me. "Sometimes that's what happens."

"Yeah," I said. "Well, speaking of baby stuff, nature calls, again."

I stood up and listened to the sound of their laughter following me. I got to the Big House porch, and Dionysus looked at me questioningly.

"I have to pee," I answered.

I heard Chiron walk up as I locked myself in the bathroom and relieved myself. I was washing my hands when I felt the baby deliver a very sharp kick to my ribs, knocking the breath out of my chest.

"Okay, baby," I muttered. "Come on. Settle down."

I then felt more pressure followed by sharp jab of pain. This was followed by another kick and a rush of fluid between my legs.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

* * *

Chiron knocked on the door. "Percy are you alright?"

I opened the door and stared into his brown eyes. "Well Chiron," I said. "I do believe that my water just broke."

His eyes widened with shock and I heard him call my friends as another painful contraction hit me. They appeared in the doorway in seconds.

"Take him to the infirmary," he said. "I'm going to IM Lady Artemis."

The next few minutes were hectic. My friends carried me to the infirmary, and we gave Will Solace, son of Apollo, the shock of his life when we told him I was currently in labor with his half brother. Artemis showed up not long after and said,

"Apollo's on his way, but I'm going to have to do to you what I did to Apollo."

Sure enough, my husband appeared a few moments later, running in from the doorway.

"Okay, Cassandra's with D and Hermes," he gasped. "We're good. Everybody's here though."

Artemis nodded. Then she touched my stomach and my whole body went numb. The next thing I new, there was a piercing cry, and Artemis cut the umbilical cord before handing the boy to Will to get cleaned up. I looked down and saw just a scar where Artemis had performed the surgery to get our son out of my body. Will came back and placed the small blue bundle of blankets he held into my arms. Apollo moved to sit behind me on the bed. We looked down at the sleeping face of our son, who still had yet to be named. He had a small tuft of blond hair, and a birthmark that ran down the side of his face. As I stared down at him, I saw him shiver and then open his eyes, which were electric blue. I gasped, a single thought floating into my mind.

"Luke," I said.

Apollo looked at me, confused.

"That's his name," I said. "Luke."

Apollo looked down at him and smiled. "It suits him," he said.

He embraced me in a hug, and kissed me softly. We were then interrupted by my father and the Council walking in, and Poseidon placed Cassandra on the bed next to us.

"Hey Cass," I said, and Apollo ruffled her hair. "Meet your little brother."

She stared in awe at the tiny baby who was once again sleeping in my arms.

"What's his name?" she asked quietly. "Can I hold him?"

Apollo took Luke from me and placed him gently into his big sister's arms, supervising as she held him carefully.

"His name's Luke," I said, looking Hermes directly in the eyes. He smiled at me.

Cassandra cooed. "Hey Luke," she whispered. "I'm your big sister. My name's Cassandra. But you can call me Cass, cause everyone else does. I can't wait until you get bigger so we can play together..."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Apollo joined us, being careful not to squish the newest addition to the family. The other gods trickled out silently, not wanting to ruin the tender family moment.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed and I promise I will update again soon. Let me now id you have any suggestions, because they are all welcome :). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
